


What a Feeling in My Soul

by WasabiMalec



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, aqualung, brighter than sunshine, i just needed this okay, s05e11 meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: I just needed to know how Patrick asked David to dance because that's the only way I see that happening.





	What a Feeling in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show i love these two more than life i love this fandom. Blessings to dan levy and noah reid. Also the fact that they used "brighter than sunshine" in this scene, especially because I have been an aqualung stan for so long, made me just die. 
> 
> okay no more rambles, enjoy.

Patrick stood by the door of Café Tropical, giving one last hug to his parents before they headed back to the motel. He felt his mom squeeze his frame a little tighter than usual, knowing she was trying to pour in all the love she could, and he was happy to soak it all in.

The feeling of lightness tingled through his body after he had spoken with them, like his feet were gliding across the floor with every step he took. His heart felt like it had grown twice over throughout the night, surrounded by friends and family who were so happy to be there to celebrate him.

Especially one person in particular. _The_ person. 

Patrick turned back towards the café and took in the emptiness. All the guests had left except for Twyla tidying up behind the counter and David packaging up the leftover food. Patrick leaned against the counter near the speaker as he watched him for a moment, hands moving in a flourish and a concentrated furrow cresting his brow. 

The glimmering lights danced around the room and landed across David’s features, making him glow. Sometimes, Patrick could barely stop himself from just watching David and taking in his beauty. Every now and then, David would catch him staring and a gorgeous blush would rise on his cheeks, but he knew he secretly loved it. The bite of his lip that tried to hide his grin told Patrick everything.

He hadn’t noticed him yet though, so Patrick let his eyes travel over him, mind steeped in thought about every incredible thing David has done for him today. Hell, everything he’s done for him since the day he walked into Ray’s office. 

Patrick hesitated to say he believed in things as wistful as love at first sight, but his relationship with David had been a list of endless firsts. Every new experience revitalized the person he had been before, bringing to life his true self that had stayed buried for so long. 

And tonight? Every little thing David had done had turned tonight into something unforgettable. He truly had everything he could ever want: love, acceptance, family, peace. 

“You’re going to burn a giant, gaping hole through this sweater if you keep staring at me like that.” 

His eyes focused back on David’s face, seeing his favorite dark eyes looking back at him with a delighted smirk. Nothing else in the universe mattered to him at this point. Everything he ever wanted was standing in front of him. 

The realization washed over him like a tidal wave. 

Patrick smiled back at him, eyes steady before reaching for his phone next to the speaker, plugged in but playing no music. He unlocked it and as song titles appeared in front of him, he chose one quickly, knowing that all he wanted to do was hold David close right now. 

Gentle music spread through the café as Patrick moved in front of David, grasping his hands to pull him forward before pressing a kiss on his lips. 

“Dance with me.” 

He spoke firmly, not even letting David consider a quip to turn him down. Elation filled Patrick as David showed no protest, letting himself be guided to the center of the makeshift dancefloor. David’s strong arms wrapped around his shoulders while Patrick encircled his waist, making sure that he kept the warmth of David close to him. 

The music glided through the air and enraptured them in a moment that belonged to them. Patrick knew that his eyes must be glowing with everything he was feeling, and he normally might feel exposed, but the way David was looking back at him made him more certain. 

Their bodies moved together as Patrick thanked him for the wonderful day and let David animate his way through an explanation of how his parents found out about their relationship. Even though Twyla reminded them that their time was dwindling away, they both seemed ready to embrace every second. 

As David wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, Patrick welcomed the embrace with a kiss along the stubble of David’s neck, one of his favorite places. 

The solid feeling of David in his arms was a reminder of how solid he felt about everything in his life right now, and he knew he wanted this forever. 

He knew what he wanted next…and he was more certain than ever that David wanted it, too.


End file.
